A proximity beacon may transmit a beacon identifier, associated with the proximity beacon, such that a nearby user device (e.g., smart phone, mobile phone, etc.) receives the beacon identifier. The user device may automatically provide the beacon identifier to an application server, and the application server may generate and transmit a message (e.g., a text message, an email message, a video message, etc.), associated with the proximity beacon, to the user device for display to a user.